The Last Laugh
by VampireloverD
Summary: A lighter twist on the books. Oneshot.


**So, I had this dream while I was half asleep. And I had to write it down. Takes place during the final battle but the gods are there for some random reason that I'm not even going to question. **

**Warning: Contains really really dedicating plans, and loads of manipulating.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**The Last Laugh**

"It's over Kronos." Zeus boomed at the Titan in Luke's body. The other gods nodded in agreement, their eyes focused on him. Percy heard a muffled sound beside him and saw Nico trying to hold back a snicker. Percy glared at him, he couldn't ruin it now! Just a few more seconds…

Zeus lunged towards the blond teen and thrust his blade into a point just under his arm. Kronos yelled and his spirit came out of his host, leaving Luke collapsed on the floor.

Zeus smiled, "We have defeated him!" he shouted in triumph. Percy suppressed a smile and waited until the gods were sat in their thrones. Then, Iris walked through the doors. She took one look at Luke's dead body and smiled. Then she turned to the gods, "Well, done." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm before letting out a small laugh.

"What is funny Iris?" Hades growled, glaring at her. Iris smirked and turned to Hermes. "Beat that." Hermes looked confused. Iris's smile grew wider and she began to explain.

"You may recall a few centuries back, when Hermes pulled that giant prank on is all and dared me to beat within five hundred years. Well, I thought about this, and came up with a master plan. You see, about seventy years ago, I changed my appearance to look like a mortal." Her smile grew even wider until Zeus barked, "What has that to do with this?" Iris rolled her eyes and continued. "Because, I called myself Maria Di Angelo." Hades gasped in shock. Iris smirked at him. I then made myself look like the Oracle of Delphi. I gave you a fake prophecy, before Zeus 'killed' me.

Hades cursed the Oracle then, but as she had not done anything, it didn't take hold properly. I didn't expect him to put Nico and Bianca into the lotus Casino. But years later, I made myself look like another human, by the name of Lillian Grace." Zeus paled dramatically and stared at Thalia who smiled sweetly at him. Percy suppressed the need to laugh.

"When I found out that May Castellan was going to try and become the oracle I met her in the attic and told her my plans. She thought they were brilliant and went along with them, screaming and pretending to be insane every time a god was watching her. Luke was told when he was older and he acted accordingly. He 'ran away from home' and met Thalia. Annabeth was not in my plans but they took her to camp with them. Unfortunately, it seemed that something would always go wrong and Thalia was turned into a tree. Then, one last time, I pretended to be Sally Jackson and had Percy."

By now all of the gods were gaping at her, Hermes was listening with an unimpressed look on his face. Iris laughed.

"Everything started coming together, Percy came to camp, Thalia came out of her tree and Alecto took Nico and Bianca out of the Casino." Zeus interrupted, "What about Kronos?"

"I'm glad you asked. Luke dear." Luke sat up, grinning at them. He laughed and walked over to them. "Good thing I put my mortal point at a different place huh?" He muttered to Thalia who laughed.

"You see, there was no Kronos. Luke was pretending the whole time. This entire war was a fake! Those who 'died' are really just staying on an island in the middle of the ocean!" Iris finished with a grin.

The Gods stared blankly at her for a few minutes before the silence was broken by Hermes clapping his hands. "I can't beat that. You win." He said, shaking his head in wonder. Iris bowed, still grinning widely before exiting. Percy, Thalia, Luke and Nico stood there for a second. "Well Thalia, I believe you owe us lunch." Nico told her. "They believed it." Thalia nodded and the three half-siblings linked arms with Luke and walked out behind their mother.

An hour later…

Thalia, Percy, Luke and Nico laughed as they ate. Suddenly a scream made them pause:

"IRIS!"

They grinned and continued eating.

"Looks like we get the last laugh."

**I liked it. All flames will be given to Hestia as presents.**


End file.
